Truy Quang
by SaphiraAmerald
Summary: Theo đuổi ánh sáng


**[****Author's note]**

**1/ Mọi chi tiết liên quan tới bối cảnh trong fic đều là giả tưởng. Nếu trùng hợp với thông tin nào trên thực tế thì đều là trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên.  
2/ AU steampunk, thế kỷ XIX.  
3/ R16.  
4/ BGM: Ashita Sekai Ga Owaru Nara - Nakashima Mika.  
5/ Lấy cảm hứng từ skin Steam - Light Chaser của Ngự Soạn Tân trong Onmyouji Moba. **

_[der Unfall]_

Những ngón tay của cô vặn nơi bánh răng gắn trên cánh cung, chỉnh lại độ căng của dây. Ánh lửa chạy dọc dây cung sáng loáng tựa nhiệt lượng trong lò đun, thấp thoáng sắc đỏ bập bùng kéo dài thành sợi, phản chiếu lại nơi đáy mắt của cô. Đồng tử đỏ thẫm, so với ngọn lửa bên ngoài xem chừng còn đỏ hơn. Lửa của nồi hơi không thể sánh được với ánh sáng của rạng đông. Bên ngoài có cháy lớn đến mấy, cũng không thể xâm phạm thứ sắc màu rực rỡ ấy trong đôi mắt của cô.

Cánh tay mảnh mai của cô kéo căng dây cung. Những múi cơ nơi bắp tay và bả vai căng lên, chắc nịch và khỏe mạnh, với các phân tử dồn sát vào nhau và đem những sợi gân duỗi ra, gia tăng tỷ trọng của cơ bắp để đẩy mạnh động năng, khiến dây cung căng lên, giữ lấy mũi tên vàng. Ngón tay của cô ấn lên dây cung, kẹp lấy lông vũ ở đuôi mũi tên. Hẳn phải đau, khi toàn bộ hệ thống ấy tạo thành một cỗ máy động lực học và từng chút lực đạo đều dồn cả lên trọng tâm là đầu ngón tay nhỏ nhắn trắng trẻo nọ. Dẫu vậy, hình dung của cô gái vẫn không biểu thị một tấc nào của cảm giác đau đớn khi sợi dây từ gai dầu hằn lên làn da mỏng manh và cắt xuống máu thịt thành một đường bén ngọt. Đôi chân mảnh khảnh đứng thế chữ A, thân thể nhỏ nhắn chỉ cao hơn mét rưỡi một chút, còn không to bằng cánh cung trong tay. Dù vậy, gương mặt ấy chưa khắc nào rời khỏi đám cháy phía trước, mặc cho sức nóng của lửa phả lên gò má và ám tro khói lên da thịt cô. Làn da không chút tì vết run rẩy bên dưới lưỡi lửa liếm tới, lớp lông tơ mềm mại phủ trên đôi má thiếu nữ bắt lấy những tàn lửa bay và để lại trên bề mặt hoàn hảo những vết loang lổ như mặt trăng.

Phía trước là cần gạt của nồi hơi. Đám cháy này sẽ không ngừng lan rộng chừng nào nguồn sinh lửa chưa bị triệt tiêu. Khi cô trông thấy der Hai chao nghiêng đôi cánh sắt của nó và lao xuống mặt đất như một con chim lửa, phần vòm bằng da thuộc bốc cháy sau một tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa, cô đã lao đến hiện trường trước cả cảnh vệ. Đôi mắt của cô không in hình bóng ngọn lửa, nhưng lại phản chiếu rất rõ những thân thể bị bao vây bởi lửa, túa ra như ong vỡ tổ từ chiếc khinh khí cầu giờ đây đã không hơn gì một đống đổ nát. Như thể họ trở thành những ngọn đuốc sống, với da thịt trần trụi là bùi nhùi và máu xương là những que diêm. Loạng choạng bước về phía cô trên những bàn chân như than, và đổ gục xuống, nát bấy trước khi cô có thể vươn tay về phía họ. Con đường dẫn đến hiện trường trải đầy xác chết khi cô lao tới, càng đến gần càng nghe rõ âm thanh thều thào của người tử nạn vọng tới bên tai. Như thể thứ chờ đợi cô ở phía trước, chính là Hỏa Ngục sẽ nuốt chửng cô.

Dẫu vậy, vẫn là cô đã đứng ở đây. Giữa biển lửa, với cánh cung giương rộng. Ngọn lửa ngày một cháy to hơn, trở thành quái vật rực cháy với những xúc tu liếm lên những mảnh sắt mà vài phút trước hẵng còn bay cao trên bầu trời như một con đại bàng. Cô trông thấy vụn kim loại lóng lánh bên dưới ngọn lửa, ánh lên sắc màu tựa vàng thau, hòa làm một với ngọn lửa và trở thành muôn tàn tro bay. Giống như đom đóm nhảy múa trong cánh rừng tối, vào một ngày nọ khi cô có dịp trông thấy. Có điều, đom đóm đẹp nhờ bầu trời đêm, còn những tàn lửa thì chẳng thể nào nổi bật giữa khung cảnh tràn ngập màu đỏ.

Tro tàn quyện cùng từng tảng khói tích tụ nơi đầu mũi tên. Khói dày đặc, nhưng đôi mắt của cô trông thấy xa hơn cả làn khói. Khóa an toàn chắc chắn quá nóng để chạm vào, huống hồ, cô không nên tới gần một thứ đang tiến tới giới hạn như vậy. Nếu nó phát nổ vì quá tải, chẳng những đám cháy sẽ gây thiệt hại không thể ngăn cản, mà chính mạng của cô cũng khó lòng bảo toàn. Có người sẽ không vui nếu cô gặp mệnh hệ gì, và cô thì không muốn người ấy không vui.

Nên cô thả tay khỏi mũi tên. Cỗ máy động lực học không còn điểm neo đậu, mọi lực đều dồn vào sợi dây cung đang căng như dây đàn. Dây cung bật lên một tiếng, liền sau đó là âm thanh của mũi tên xé toạc bức màn khói để lao đi. Thứ âm thanh hệt như khi lưỡi hái của tử thần vung lên, cắt xuyên cơn gió, cắt cả thịt xương nóng ấm để đoạt lấy sinh mạng của kẻ tử. Mũi tên kéo theo cả chiếc đuôi khói đen, bật lên một tiếng động lớn, lấn át cả tiếng lửa cháy rần rật khi nó cắm phập vào chiếc khóa.

Lúc bấy giờ, cô mới đưa khuỷu tay mình lên bịt lấy mũi, trước khi khói độc làm cô bất tỉnh. Cho tới khi ấy mới chịu bịt mũi, kỳ thực chẳng có bao nhiêu lợi ích, đặc biệt là khi cô đã đứng trong đám hỏa hoạn quá lâu mà chẳng có lấy quần áo bảo hộ. Quả thật gan cùng mình khi cô không tiếc sinh mạng mà lao vào đám lửa như thế, nhưng biết làm sao được. Cô không có thời gian để chần chừ. Huống hồ, một chút khói ngạt cũng chẳng thể khiến cô chết được. Trái lại, khí quản của cô còn nhạy cảm khác thường, khóa vừa được chốt liền ngửi ra mùi lưu huỳnh cùng phosphor trong không khí đã giảm nhiều. Hơi nước phun ra từ lò đun không còn ùng ục như bên tai cô đã nghe thấy. Việc còn lại, có thể giao cho cảnh vệ. Sức của cô không thể dập tắt đám cháy này được, chỉ có thể làm tới đây thôi.

Cô ngửa mặt lên trời, như để tìm kiếm một chút không khí trong lành để hít thở. Cô sẽ không thừa nhận, nhưng kể cả với cơ địa trời phú này mà cô có, buồng phổi của cô vẫn không thể chịu được nhiều khói độc đến vậy. Và cô vẫn luôn nghĩ mình hiểu giới hạn của bản thân, có buồn cười không kia chứ. Trong miệng cô có vị đắng nghét của thịt nướng cháy, và những mao mạch trong mũi run bần bật trước lượng chất độc quá lớn mà chúng phải lọc. Đôi vai cô lẩy bẩy, khi cô cong người và ho ra từng đợt vụn sắt nhỏ li ti như lân tinh.

Bầu trời đỏ rực trong mắt cô. Chẳng thể nói đó là vì lửa đã cháy lên tận trời, hay chỉ là tầm mắt đỏ ngầu của cô mà thôi. Những ánh mây đỏ, cuồn cuộn thành khói, bị cơn gió xé nát thành từng mảnh rời rạc, trên nền trời đỏ thẫm như máu. Thứ sắc đỏ chói mắt đến nặng nề, càng nhìn càng có cảm giác như thể nó sẽ rơi xuống mặt đất. Những áng mây sẽ trở thành đá, nát bấy và đè bẹp những ngôi nhà, và biển máu lơ lửng trên kia sẽ tung tóe như một quả bóng nước vỡ tan.

Cô nhìn xuống lòng bàn tay của mình. Có máu. Cô chẳng biết là từ mũi, hay miệng, hay mắt. Hay có lẽ là từ bầu trời trên kia. Có lẽ, những giọt nước từ thiên không đã rơi xuống, trải dài trên đám cháy này, mang theo cả máu của bầu trời đỏ thẫm, chảy ra từ những chiếc đuôi lửa của mặt trời quét qua. Từng giọt từng giọt, mang theo cái lạnh của tầng đối lưu cùng vị tanh nồng của máu, ngấm trên khóe môi, chảy vào miệng cô. Là nước mắt của bầu trời. Không phải vì cô đang ho ra máu.

Bầu trời chao nghiêng. Những đám mây trượt trên một trục xéo dài. Nước mưa, lạ quá, đã khiến cả người cô đều ướt. Rơi trên da thịt đen sạm của cô, rửa trôi những vết tro tàn, thấm đẫm gò má loang lổ, xoa dịu thân nhiệt bị hun nóng bởi lửa.

_[die __Vorherrschaft__]_

"Vì sao em không ăn?"

Anh hỏi cô bằng giọng nói bình thản. Nghe như rượu vang, loại có kết cấu sánh mịn và trơn tru, với không chút nào của bã nho. Chảy vào màng nhĩ của cô, ngấm vào não cô, trôi theo thanh quản, xuống bụng dạ cô, thấm trong lòng cô. Mỗi lần như vậy, cô đều không thể ngăn bản thân run rẩy. Không phải vì cô sợ cách giọng nói ấy quấn quanh thân thể cô như rắn và thong thả siết lại cho đến khi cô cảm thấy ngột ngạt đến nỗi không thở được, không. Ngược lại mới đúng.

Khi tỉnh dậy, cô đã thấy mình ở nhà. Bầu trời đỏ rực với những áng mây cuồn cuộn bị thay thế bởi trần nhà lấp lánh những mảnh kính màu. Hình ảnh một cánh đồng, với những bông lúa vàng ươm và xanh thẫm trải dài khắp bốn phía của bên trong mái vòm, cùng một con cáo to tướng có khuôn mặt là một hình tam giác và đôi mắt là hai chấm bi bằng đá thạch anh. Ở đỉnh mái vòm, trên con đường hướng tới lỗ giếng trời, là một đôi nam nữ, ghép với nhau bởi những tấm kính khảm. Đỏ và cam và vàng và xanh và trắng và đen. Thật hỗn loạn nếu ánh mắt dõi theo từng đường nét, nhưng khi ở cùng nhau lại hài hòa đến thế. Cuộc sống là vậy, luôn có những thứ cần ở bên nhau để đạt được sự ổn định. Cô còn có thể nhìn rõ bàn tay của họ đan vào nhau, khi họ bước đi về phía ánh sáng.

Anh đã khảm từng mảnh kính trong bức tranh tường ấy để làm quà tặng cho cô. Con người ít nói ấy, như mọi khi, không thổ lộ tình cảm bằng ngôn từ. Cô nghĩ đó là bệnh chung của mọi nghệ sĩ, những người hoặc là quá đắm chìm trong xa lộ của những suy tư bay bổng nơi thế giới của riêng mình để có thể chú ý tới xã hội xung quanh, hoặc là nghiền ngẫm về thực tại sâu sắc đến nỗi người bình thường không thể hiểu được. Anh là một nghệ sĩ, hoặc có thể nói còn hơn thế. Màu của anh là bánh răng và ốc vít, cọ vẽ là xy lanh và máy hơi nước. Anh vẽ trên những phông xanh, hoặc trên sàn nhà, hoặc trên tường, hoặc trong đầu của chính mình. Bất cứ nơi nào anh thích, bất kể thời điểm nào. Chẳng ai có thể ngăn anh bồng bềnh giữa những cỗ máy, và thứ được tạo ra bởi những ngón tay chai sần ấy đôi khi còn kỳ diệu hơn cả những nghệ sĩ bình thường. Những khẩu súng thở ra lửa, những cỗ xe một ngày đi được ngàn dặm, những chiếc máy thay thế trái tim cằn cỗi trong lồng ngực, những con búp bê với khuôn mặt đẹp hơn người thật. Kẻ khác nói anh lập dị, nhưng cô thì si mê sự tài hoa của anh. Si mê cách anh thổi sự sống vào những thứ vô tri, si mê cách anh nhìn thấy điểm thú vị trong những thứ vô vị, si mê cách anh say sưa với công trình, si mê cả cách anh đặt mắt lên cô, với cái nhìn đắm đuối hệt như khi anh nhìn những cỗ máy. Có khi còn hơn thế.

Người đàn ông của đời cô. Ánh sáng trong tâm trí của cô. Nhịp đập nơi trái tim của cô.

Bàn tay của anh chạm tới gò má, hơi ấm thoải mái nhường ấy lại khiến cô giật mình. Thân nhiệt của cô luôn thấp hơn bình thường, trong khi anh thì nóng như lò đun. Anh nói từ khi họ còn nhỏ, cô đã luôn lạnh như thế, và anh thì không phải nóng vì thường xuyên làm việc với những cỗ máy. Anh thích ôm cô vào lòng, để hơi ấm của anh bao bọc lấy cô, đem cái lạnh lẽo của cô tan ra như băng sương. Cô còn nhớ, anh giải thích rằng cơ thể cô ấm lên không phải vì hơi ấm của anh truyền sang, mặc dù có thể nó trông như vậy. Ấy là vì trái tim đập thình thịch trong ngực cô nhanh dần khi hai cánh tay của anh vòng quanh cô và vòm ngực vững chãi của anh để cô dựa vào, rồi bờ môi của anh sẽ hôn lên tóc cô. Anh nói, khi tim của cô đập nhanh như vậy, nhiệt lượng sản sinh sẽ vô cùng lớn, cô có lạnh tới mấy cũng không thể tiếp tục lạnh được. Còn thì thầm vào tai cô, rằng yêu chính là như thế.

Không phải triết học trừu tượng nào cả. Yêu là khoa học, với những phản ứng có thể giải thích được. Không lãng mạn, không lãng mạn chút nào cả, không hề giống những gì cô từng đọc trong tiểu thuyết diễm tình. Nhưng cứ như anh nhìn thấu cô, vì quả thật, tim cô đã đập nhanh, dồn dập từng nhịp như giáng trống trong màng nhĩ, và cô không thể ngăn bản thân mong muốn hôn anh thật lâu, chìm trong ánh nhìn ôn nhu của anh, và để thứ khoa học của anh trở thành huyết quản của bản thân.

Như bây giờ, cái nhìn của người đàn ông ấy vẫn khiến cô xao xuyến. Đôi mắt xanh thẫm như thể hút cạn mọi sinh lực mà cô có, khi những ngón tay nóng hổi của anh mân mê nơi gò má của cô và nhẹ nhàng khiến cô ngẩng mặt lên. Khiến cô không thể nhìn đi nơi khác, rơi xuống vực thẳm bên trong anh, và thế giới gói gọn lại chỉ như vậy. Chìm xuống, chìm xuống, chìm xuống thật sâu trong mặt nước phẳng lặng, và biến mất, trở thành của riêng anh.

Cô trong mắt anh, nhỏ bé, mong manh, với làn da nhợt nhạt như ánh trăng, và một mảnh băng lớn dán trên gò má, che đi bề mặt lồi lõm hình thành khi lưỡi lửa liếm qua. Không tìm thấy dấu vết nào của khói bụi trên gương mặt cô, hay trên mái tóc mượt như lụa. Cũng không thấy máu.

Cô biết là anh đã cứu mình. Như mọi khi. Cô liều mạng, và anh xuất hiện như bạch mã kỵ sĩ.

"Có phải nhạt miệng không?"

Cô lắc đầu. Khẩu vị của cô vẫn luôn nhạt, vì vậy cô không ăn nhiều. Thêm một chút vị nồng của khói nơi cuống họng và mùi tanh của máu tươi luẩn quẩn trên đầu lưỡi, cũng không khiến khẩu vị của cô khác đi là bao. Chỉ là thứ cảm giác cồn cào này của acid trong bao tử khiến cô không muốn nuốt xuống.

Ngón tay cầm dao của anh cắt một miếng bít tết, và đầu nĩa xiên qua miếng thịt vẫn còn hồng hào bên trong lớp vỏ nâu óng ánh với những vệt sọc lưu lại từ vỉ nướng than. Đẹp, và thơm. Thứ mùi đậm đà của lửa và than hồng xuyên vào bên trong khí quản của cô khi anh đưa chiếc nĩa với miếng thịt đến sát bên vành môi cô, đánh bay cảm giác buồn nôn của máu tươi và khiến cơn cồn cào của cô bị ép xuống như cách người ta nén một quả bóng hơi. Nhiệt lượng tỏa ra từ từng thớ thịt, phả trên từng đường vân môi, còn rõ ràng hơn cả khi cô dùng đôi mắt của mình để quan sát. Mà, cô cũng không thể dùng mắt của mình được, đặc biệt là khi anh gần cô đến thế.

Như thể cô bị bỏ bùa. Cô hé môi, ăn miếng thịt từ những ngón tay anh đưa tới. Ngoan ngoãn như một sủng vật bé nhỏ. Xoa dịu cơn đói mà vài giây trước vẫn chưa tồn tại, và thỏa mãn một thứ còn lớn lao hơn cả cơn đói.

"Chuyện xảy ra với der Hai quả thật đáng tiếc." Bờ môi mỏng của anh mấp máy, và cô không chắc bản thân có đang lắng nghe một cách chú tâm hay không, đặc biệt là khi đầu lưỡi của anh nhẹ nhàng liếm đi chút nước sốt còn đọng trên khoé miệng của cô. "Nhưng một cỗ máy mới sẽ được tạo ra sớm thôi. Không được liều mạng vì nó."

Cô biết anh lo cho cô. Cô đọc được điều đó nơi mặt nước sâu thẳm bên trong đồng tử của anh, vốn chất chứa nhiều bí mật tới nỗi anh giăng lên hằng hà sa số rào chắn để không ai có thể đọc được. Trừ cô. Như từ trước đến nay, anh luôn luôn lo lắng cho cô, và ngược lại. Cuộc đời của họ đã không có sự hiện diện của bất kỳ ai ngoài người kia kể từ những ngày còn nhỏ, do đó chỉ là lẽ tự nhiên khi họ trông chừng lẫn nhau. Bảo vệ sự sống của nhau, như thể họ bảo vệ sinh mạng của chính mình. Như thể, trái tim của họ đập trong lồng ngực của người kia, và nếu một trong hai không còn bước đi và hít thở trên mặt đất, đem sợi dây liên kết đứt lìa, thì cũng chẳng khác nào bản thân họ chết.

Bởi vì anh, mà cô học cách bảo hộ chính mình, cũng biết cân nhắc thiệt hơn trước khi bản năng của cô lại không thể tự khống chế, để đảm bảo rằng bất kể là thứ gì khiến cô quên mình, thì chắc chắn thứ ấy xứng đáng.

Hiển nhiên, der Hai không phải thứ xứng đáng với sự hy sinh của cô. Anh có thể xem cô thiển nghĩ, nhưng cô không ngây thơ đến thế khi lao đầu vào một công trình đã không còn có thể cứu vãn. Thứ khiến cô liều mạng, là sinh tử của hàng trăm con người bị kẹt trong thảm họa ấy. Biết đâu chừng, còn là của cả thành phố này.

Người đàn ông ấy đã gần với sự hoàn hảo đến thế. Chỉ trừ việc, anh ta chỉ có thể trông thấy máy móc.

Cô không thể không thắc mắc, anh suy nghĩ ra sao về "con người"?

"Em biết rồi."

Nhưng cũng như mọi khi, cô luôn nghe lời. Phục tùng? Hm, có lẽ cũng không quá sai khi gọi nó như vậy. Tình yêu của cô dành cho anh tồn tại sự phục tùng, từ trước đã vậy, sau này sẽ vậy, và cô không cảm thấy bất cứ điểm nào sai trái về chuyện đó. Sẽ không có gì lạ khi cô tuân theo anh, thậm chí còn chẳng buồn nghĩ đến việc bào chữa cho bản thân. Có gì cần bào chữa, khi tự cô luôn hiểu đúng sai trong mọi hành động của mình cũng như trong mọi lời nói của anh. Nếu đã nắm vững sự thật, bào chữa chỉ đơn giản là không cần thiết, và cô thì không muốn một việc nhỏ nhặt như vậy chen chân vào cuộc sống hoàn hảo của họ.

Tình yêu không tồn tại sự phục tùng, chẳng phải sẽ rất nhàm chán hay sao? Một khi ngươi đã phục tùng một người một cách cam tâm tình nguyện, ấy tức là ngươi đã tìm được người để ủy thác sinh mệnh của bản thân. Người xứng đáng để ngươi cho đi cuộc sống của mình, và không thực sự cần điều gì đổi lại, bởi vì sự sống của ngươi chính là người đó, và ngươi vì người mà hít thở. Người quan trọng đến nỗi ngươi sẵn sàng bỏ đi kiêu hãnh của chính mình, ngoan ngoãn vì người đó mà ngay cả tư cách cũng không cần tới, trở thành vật sở hữu của riêng người và biết rằng người sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ ngươi. Để ngươi tùy tiện dựa dẫm vào người, để người tùy ý sử dụng ngươi. Thứ lòng tin tuyệt đối đến vậy, chẳng phải chính là đỉnh cao của ái tình hay sao?

Tình cảm của họ, chính là như vậy. Không cần lí do, không cần kết quả. Không cần lý tưởng của bản thân, không quan tâm tới khác biệt. Không cần quá khứ, không cần tương lai. Một khi bước chân về cùng một chỗ, mọi việc xảy ra bên ngoài bốn bức tường đều là vô bổ.

Chỉ có lẫn nhau. Chỉ cần lẫn nhau. Chỉ như vậy và không gì khác. Sẽ không gì khác có thể chen vào. der Hai, hay thành phố này, hay con người, đều không thể.

Anh bế cô lên, nhẹ nhàng như thể cô chỉ là chiếc lông vũ rơi vào lồng chim. Âm thanh lạch cạch của bánh răng vang lên khi những cánh tay robot nằm yên trong những góc tường xuất hiện để dọn dẹp bàn ăn. Anh không nhìn lại, cô lại càng không. Không thể nhìn đi nơi khác. Từ góc nhìn của cô, gương mặt anh hiện ra với một nửa biến mất trong ánh sáng của chiếc đèn chùm hắt xuống từ trần nhà, và một nửa còn lại chỉ trông rõ được tia sáng trong đáy mắt xanh thẫm. Chỉ trong bóng tối mới có thể nhìn rõ ánh sáng trong mắt anh, cô chưa bao giờ trông thấy loại ánh sáng nào như vậy. Thật kỳ lạ, nhưng lại hấp dẫn biết mấy. Hơn cả ánh mặt trời mà cô rất yêu.

Ánh sáng trong mắt anh biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn, khi mi mắt của anh hạ xuống, để môi của anh tìm tới cô. Vị của anh lấp đầy trong đầu cô, và cô còn không thực sự cần phải ngửi để biết. Như lớp sương mù của đêm đông, chậm rãi phủ vây sự tỉnh táo của cô, để rồi đem lý trí của cô tan ra thành nước trong cái ôm dịu dàng của nó. Kể từ lúc đó, cô chẳng còn có thể cảm nhận vị của khói, hay máu, trong cơ thể mình nữa.

Tập trung vào anh, Miketsu; anh đã nói như vậy. Em là của anh.

_[der Mord]_

Chuyện xảy ra với der Hai, dường như không chỉ đơn thuần là một tai nạn.

Miketsu là cố vấn ở Bundesgrenzschutz_._ Một công việc không toàn thời gian, nhưng cung cấp cho cô đủ quyền hành để biết những chuyện mà giới truyền thông chưa kịp ngửi ra. der Hai đã thu hút sự chú ý của công chúng kể từ khi còn nằm trên bản vẽ, hiển nhiên khi nó đã thành hình và trở thành cỗ khinh khí cầu đầu tiên có thể cất cánh, hành trình của nó lại càng được quan tâm kỹ lưỡng. Cho tới khi vụ tai nạn xảy ra, nó đã thực hiện chín chuyến đi mà không gặp bất kỳ trục trặc gì. Kể cả buổi sáng hôm ấy, nó vẫn vận hành rất tốt.

Những dấu vết còn lại trên turbin thu thập từ hiện trường cho thấy nó đã hoạt động hoàn hảo, như mọi khi. Hệ thống hơi nước được chế tạo bằng kỹ thuật mới nhất, lúc xảy ra va chạm vẫn chưa cạn nước, do đó không thể là vấn đề về năng lượng. Lò hơi không có dấu hiệu hư hỏng, vòm khí cầu vào lúc kiểm tra vẫn còn nguyên vẹn. Nguyên nhân khả thi duy nhất mà cảnh vệ có thể đặt ra để giải thích với báo chí, vì thế, là thời tiết.

Hôm ấy bầu trời có màu sắc lạ, sức gió không ổn định. Trên trời xuất hiện vân mây xương cá, và trong không khí có nồng độ hơi nước cao. Đó là dấu hiệu của một cơn bão, và nếu bão đã tới, thì cũng không có gì lạ nếu nó đi cùng vài cơn cuồng phong. der Hai có thể là một cỗ máy hơi nước mạnh mẽ và đầy kinh nghiệm, nhưng không có gì đảm bảo rằng nó có thể duy trì sự hoàn mỹ của mình trước một sự kiện thời tiết như vậy.

Nhìn nhận khách quan một chút, thì cũng chẳng có gì lạ lùng. Giao thông vận tải luôn xảy ra rất nhiều tai nạn vì điều kiện tự nhiên không ủng hộ, huống hồ những hình thức di chuyển vẫn còn mới mẻ và chưa được khám phá hết như đường hàng không. Chẳng phải vì thế mà mọi hành khách của der Hai đều ký cam kết chấp nhận rủi ro trước khi bước chân lên boong tàu đấy sao? Sự việc lần này, kỳ thực cũng không nằm ngoài dự liệu của các nhà bảo hiểm. Có khi còn đáng mừng, theo một nghĩa nào đó. Sau cùng, der Hai là một công trình danh tiếng. Nghĩ mà xem nó có thể mang lại bao nhiêu lợi nhuận, kể cả với cái chết của nó.

Giới truyền thông hài lòng với câu trả lời đó, mà cảnh vệ cũng không nghi ngờ nhiều hơn làm gì. Không có thời gian để nghi ngờ, nhất là khi người nhà của các nạn nhân đang làm loạn bên ngoài Bundesgrenzschutz, yêu cầu họ trao trả thi thể và đền bù tiền bồi thường. Hôm ấy der Hai đã mang theo hơn một trăm hành khách, cộng thêm đám đông giận dữ ngoài kia, chắc chắn tạo ra một sức ép lớn. Cảnh vệ không muốn đắc tội với nhiều người hơn, do đó đã gấp rút xác minh danh tính, khép hồ sơ vụ án càng sớm càng tốt.

Chính trong lúc ấy, người ta phát hiện một thi thể không rõ thân phận.

Tổ chức chủ quản kinh doanh der Hai vẫn còn lưu giữ đầy đủ thông tin của khách hàng đăng ký, vì vậy chẳng mất bao lâu để những cái xác cháy đen này có một cái tên và được xác nhận bởi thân nhân. Việc khám nghiệm tử thi chỉ được tiến hành qua loa, phần là do sức ép từ đại chúng, phần là vì đây là một vụ tai nạn nên cũng chẳng cần phải mở bụng từng người làm gì. Miketsu đã hợp tác với cảnh vệ đủ lâu để hiểu, rằng những người bảo vệ công lý này có quá nhiều lí do để không phải lúc nào cũng đặt chính nghĩa và sự thật lên đầu. Nguyên nhân chủ quan cũng có, nguyên nhân khách quan cũng có. Và không, cô không phán xét họ dựa trên những tiền đề ấy, mặc cho cô đã chứng kiến đủ nhiều hệ lụy của hệ thống quan liêu này. Việc đó nằm ngoài công việc của cô, hơn nữa, cuộc sống chẳng phải vẫn luôn như vậy đấy sao? Có những thứ giá trị hơn sự thật và công lý, và đáng tiếc là con người không phải luôn cần những thứ vô hình như sự thật và công lý để tiếp tục sinh tồn.

Thi thể kia thoạt trông không có gì quá khác biệt so với những cái xác khác. Cháy đen và khô quắt như một khúc củi, gương mặt và khung xương bị lửa cùng hơi nóng làm cho biến dạng tới nỗi không thể nhận diện được. Mức độ hủy hoại đã quá cao, cảnh vệ có tài giỏi đến mấy cũng đành bó tay. Trong trường hợp đó, họ sẽ dùng phương pháp loại trừ để xác định thân phận tử thi. Việc ấy nên dễ dàng đối với vụ án này, khi thông tin cá nhân của từng nạn nhân đều được bảo quản nguyên vẹn và hiển nhiên là không ai có thể nhảy khỏi khinh khí cầu khi nó rơi xuống.

Cho tới lúc đó, họ mới nhận ra người này thậm chí còn không có trong danh sách hành khách. Đây là một người đi chui vé.

Giờ thì, câu hỏi là, người này có còn sống khi đang đi chui vé không?

Miketsu có quan hệ thân thiết với phòng khám nghiệm, nên chẳng mấy khó khăn để cô thu thập được một ít tin tức, đủ để trả lời câu hỏi đó. Về cơ bản, con người là những tảng thịt di động, do đó khi hun nóng cơ thể của họ trên lửa, thì cũng sẽ không khác mấy so với nướng thịt trên bếp than. Với khả năng của pháp y, chẳng mấy đã biết được cái xác này không có da. Không sai, không có lấy một mảnh da.

Người bị lột da từ đầu đến chân như vậy, chắc chắn không thể sống được để đi chui vé.

Câu hỏi kế tiếp, người này lên khinh khí cầu vào lúc nào?

Pháp y có thể xác định thời gian nạn nhân chết cháy. Sớm hơn một chút so với hành khách, nhưng đó chỉ là khi cái xác này bắt lửa và cháy như một ngọn đuốc. Thời điểm nạn nhân tử vong, mặt khác, lại không thể xác minh được nếu dựa vào phần-còn-lại này của người ấy. Tuy vậy, cảnh vệ rất chắc chắn về chuyện nạn nhân đã chết từ trước khi khinh khí cầu khởi hành, và xuất hiện trên chuyến đi này bởi sự sắp đặt của hung thủ, bởi vì kết quả kiểm định nhiên liệu của der Hai còn lại trong lò đun sau khi bốc cháy cho thấy có sự xuất hiện của máu.

Hẳn đó là cơn mưa máu đã rơi lên cơ thể cô.

Câu hỏi sau đó, ấy là vì sao nạn nhân lại bị giết, còn bị giết theo cách tàn nhẫn như vậy.

Thi thể đã bị phá hủy quá nghiêm trọng để cảnh vệ không thể đưa ra bất kỳ phán đoán nào về thân phận của nạn nhân, do đó cũng không thể suy đoán nguyên nhân tử vong. Họ luôn có thể dựa vào quần chúng để tìm kiếm danh tính của người xấu số, nhưng đó không phải sự lựa chọn hàng đầu vào thời điểm này, khi Bundesgrenzschutz chỉ vừa thông báo với truyền thông rằng đây chỉ là một tai nạn. Có lẽ về gốc rễ thì đúng là như vậy, rằng cái xác này chỉ tình cờ ở trong lò đun vào thời điểm der Hai gặp sự cố và hung thủ không phải cố ý khiến cả một cỗ khinh khí cầu bốc cháy kéo theo hàng trăm người xuống địa ngục chỉ để phi tang một thi thể. Nhưng hiển nhiên rồi, xã hội sẽ không chấp nhận một sự thật đơn giản như thế, rằng mọi thứ chỉ là sự sắp xếp của số mệnh. Khi trí tò mò của họ được mớm cho một miếng mồi ngon, như một vụ án mạng theo cách điên rồ nhất từ trước tới nay chẳng hạn, thì sẽ chẳng khác nào bầy kền kền trông thấy thịt thối.

Câu hỏi cuối cùng, hung thủ là ai?

Không nhiều tên sát nhân giết người bằng cách lột da. Có lục tung toàn bộ hồ sơ còn lưu trữ cũng chắc chắn không thể tìm được người thứ hai như vậy. Miketsu nhớ rõ chứ, cô đã đọc từng hồ sơ và ghi nhớ tất cả kia mà.

Trước sau không có ai. Vốn dĩ, chỉ có một người.

Kẻ ấy trong hơn một năm nay đã không có động tĩnh gì, cô cũng lấy làm lạ. Tuy vậy, suốt mười năm qua hắn chưa hề dừng lại, càng không có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy hắn đã rửa tay gác kiếm, vì vậy không có lí do gì cô nên khép lại hồ sơ của hắn, hay loại bỏ hắn khỏi danh sách tình nghi cho vụ án lần này. Thi thể còn đang nằm trong phòng khám nghiệm kia đã chứng minh sự phòng bị của cô hoàn toàn không thừa. Kỳ thực, khi nghe chuyện nạn nhân bị lột da, cô đã biết là hắn.

Trong một thập kỷ, mỗi năm Bundesgrenzschutz đều sẽ gặp qua một vụ án mạng giết người lột da. Nạn nhân luôn là nữ, vóc người không quá ấn tượng, nhưng đều là các cô gái xinh đẹp với nước da trắng như tuyết. Một cách công bằng, Miketsu sẽ nói rằng đó là điểm ấn tượng nhất ở các nạn nhân. Đừng nói tới cánh đàn ông, phụ nữ như cô còn ham muốn một làn da mỹ miều như vậy nữa là. Nhưng nói như thế, thử hỏi có bao nhiêu kẻ yêu thích nó đến nỗi muốn lột nó xuống khỏi cơ thể người và mang về làm của riêng?

Do tính chất đặc biệt của vụ án, Miketsu không thể không lấy làm hứng thú với người đã tạo ra những cái xác bị lột trần suốt mười năm nay. Cô đã gặp qua nhiều sát nhân trong toàn bộ thời gian hành nghề của mình. Có những kẻ điên, giết người vì bản năng. Có những kẻ biến thái, giết người vì yêu thích. Có những kẻ thông minh, khiến cảnh vệ khốn đốn một thời gian dài. Có những kẻ thánh thiện, đến nỗi không ai có thể tin rằng chúng có những con quỷ trú ngụ bên dưới lớp mặt nạ. Tuy vậy, có bao nhiêu kẻ sở hữu tất cả những phương diện ấy?

Lột da là một việc cần sự khéo léo, và dựa trên kết quả khám nghiệm tử thi, cô có thể nói rằng kẻ ấy quả thật là một tay cẩn thận hiếm có, còn rất hiểu biết. Hắn giết các nạn nhân bằng một vết thương duy nhất trên gáy, với hung khí là một thanh kim loại dài và sắc nhọn, xuyên qua tủy sống, tinh vi đến nỗi nếu không nhìn kỹ thì chẳng cách nào phát hiện được. Cái chết đến trong nháy mắt, còn không kịp để cảm thấy đau. Một biểu hiện của lòng nhân từ chăng? Hay chỉ đơn thuần là vì hắn quá lạnh lùng để có thể tốn thời gian cho việc khống chế con mồi? Da của nạn nhân bị lột theo cách gọn gàng và sạch sẽ nhất mà chỉ những đồ tể với kinh nghiệm lâu năm mới có thể thực hiện, cô tưởng tượng được thủ pháp của hắn khi quan sát những tử thi chỉ còn lại những thớ cơ khô quắt kết nối bởi dây gân. Một đường từ gáy chạy dọc sống lưng, tiến đến giữa hai chân và cắt mở ở nơi đỉnh đầu. Cơ bắp bên dưới không bị tổn thương, một mảnh da dính lại cũng không còn, tàn nhẫn nhưng tinh tế, cổ tay của một người phải uyển chuyển đến mức nào mới có thể thao tác theo cách hoàn hảo đến vậy?

Cảnh vệ vẫn chưa thể bắt được hắn, suốt mười năm. Thật kỳ lạ, và không phải một sự thật dễ chịu cho lắm. Phân tích hành vi của hung thủ cho thấy hắn thậm chí còn không thực sự bận tâm đến việc bị bắt, và theo lẽ thường tình, một hung thủ với cách thức gây án như vậy nên để lại đủ nhiều sơ hở để cảnh vệ có thể tóm được trong một sớm một chiều. Đó là chưa kể những lời chì chiết từ cấp trên, sức ép của dư luận, và niềm danh dự của một cảnh vệ không ngừng thúc ép họ phải tìm bằng được chân tướng. Nếu không, thì cái danh "người bảo vệ công lý" nên lột xuống và xả xuống cống đi thôi. So với việc lo lắng cho trật tự xã hội khi một tên tâm thần như thế còn đang nhởn nhơ đâu đó ngoài kia và luôn có thể xuống tay lần nữa, vào lúc nào đó mà chẳng ai đoán được, thì họ quan tâm tới thể diện của mình hơn. Một lần nữa, hợp lý thôi, và cũng không phải cô đang chỉ trích họ về việc đó.

Với tất cả sức ép đặt lên Bundesgrenzschutz và tiến độ phá án dậm chân tại chỗ theo năm tháng, chuỗi án mạng một thập kỷ này nhanh chóng trở thành đề tài cấm kỵ. Không ai được nhắc tới nó, không ai được bàn về nó. Nó là một nỗi ám ảnh, niềm nhục nhã đối với phù hiệu mà mỗi cảnh vệ cài trên ngực áo. Rằng họ đã thất bại. Và không ai thích nói tới thất bại.

Miketsu chưa bao giờ tự gọi mình là một cảnh vệ, cũng không định làm như thế. Cô không được đào tạo để trở thành một người chiến đấu vì chính nghĩa. Thay vào đó, chuyên môn của cô là thâm nhập vào tiềm thức của con người, tìm kiếm những con quái vật bị gông cùm của đạo đức và lương tâm ghìm xuống. Thuần hóa chúng, hoặc tiêu diệt chúng, trước khi chúng có thể phá bỏ xiềng xích và hủy hoại tâm tính, rồi khiến nhân loại đánh rơi phần "người" của bản thân và phó mặc cho quỷ dữ. Hẳn rồi, công việc đó nghe không có vẻ đứng đắn cho lắm. Dù sao thì có công việc nào liên quan tới trí tuệ tâm thần là đứng đắn đâu? Hơn nữa, nó cũng không hữu dụng đến vậy, nếu đem nếu so sánh với việc trực tiếp đối đầu những con quỷ đã được giải phóng. Sau cùng, ngươi không thể thực sự gọi bất kỳ ai là một mối nguy hại cho xã hội cho tới khi tội ác đã xảy ra, và truyền thông cùng đại chúng thì luôn cần những sự-đã-rồi để làm động lực. Đó là một quy trình có tuần tự, và công việc của cô, về căn bản, không thể đứng ở bất kỳ nơi nào trong quy trình đó.

Như vậy cũng tốt. Miketsu không thích tự đưa mình vào thể chế. Hệ thống quan liêu này có quá nhiều ràng buộc và giới hạn, tính cách của cô chắc chắn không hợp với nó. Nếu phải trải qua một loạt quy trình mới có thể cứu người, thì cô không có lí do gì phải chấp nhận. Huống hồ, có những đặc quyền mà chỉ công việc ngoài lề hệ thống này mới có thể cung cấp, cũng như có những thông tin mà ở góc nhìn của cảnh vệ sẽ chẳng thể nào có được. Tỉ như, độc lập điều tra và lập hồ sơ về những vụ án giết người lột da này, và không cần bận tâm tới chuyện cấp trên đang muốn để chúng chìm vào dĩ vãng nhằm xoa dịu dư luận tới mức nào. Cấp trên không thể đuổi việc cô, cô cũng không cần báo cáo cấp trên. Bundesgrenzschutz đối với cô, chỉ là một nơi để tận dụng.

Anh đã từng nói qua, rằng cô không thích hợp với việc ngăn chặn tội ác. Hơn ai hết, anh biết cô không đủ nhẫn tâm để gắn cái danh quỷ dữ cho bất kỳ ai. Nhân loại là giống loài lắm mồm, và dư luận luôn có sức sát thương kinh khủng hơn nhiều so với bất cứ hình phạt nào mà tòa án có thể đưa ra. Những lời khuyên của cô, suy cho cùng, đều dựa trên phỏng đoán của bản thân, và phỏng đoán của bộ não con người kỳ thực chỉ là trực giác mà thôi. Nó có thể không chính xác. Giả sử cô sai, ấy sẽ là sai lầm không thể sửa chữa. Và anh thì không muốn nhìn cô gánh vác tội lỗi mà cô không chủ ý gây ra.

Anh nói, bởi vì thế, nên hãy xem như cô đang cứu người. Khi cô dựa vào kinh nghiệm của bản thân để đặt xuống một mệnh đề lên một con người, sẽ tốt hơn nếu cô nghĩ rằng cô đang cho người ấy một cơ hội để cân nhắc. Phần xấu xa còn lại, cứ để Bundesgrenzschutz thay cô thực hiện.

Cô nghĩ, kẻ sát nhân mà bản thân đang tìm kiếm có lẽ cũng không khác gì. Hắn không muốn những cô gái này. Mà thực ra, hắn không muốn gì cả. Hắn chỉ cần bộ da của họ mà thôi. Các nạn nhân, sau cùng, chỉ là phương tiện để hắn tiến gần hơn đến mục đích của mình.

Hắn muốn những bộ da ấy để làm gì?

_[der Gehorsam]_

Cô tỉnh giấc vào lúc nửa đêm. Ánh sáng từ giếng trời chính giữa mái vòm đã tắt từ lâu. Khi ánh nắng mặt trời không còn hắt xuống những đường viền của mái vòm, bức tranh kính trên trần nhà, bằng cách nào đó, sẽ tỏa sáng lấp lánh ở mỗi điểm kết nối của từng mảnh kính tựa đom đóm chớp tắt. Khi cô nằm ngửa trên giường và nhìn lên trần nhà mỗi lần đêm xuống, thứ cô trông thấy luôn luôn sẽ là dải ngân hà. Như thể cả vũ trụ đã thu nhỏ lại, và lọt vào tầm mắt của cô, trở thành khung cảnh của riêng cô.

Ngôi nhà này do anh thiết kế. Cô sẽ không bao giờ có thể hiểu được, rằng làm thế nào anh có thể tạo ra những phép màu kỳ diệu như vậy. Anh nói trên đời không có phép màu, và những thứ kỳ lạ xuất hiện trong cuộc sống con người, nếu xét về gốc rễ, đều do con người tạo ra. Một khi con người đã quen với sự hiện diện của chúng, tự nhiên sẽ không xem chúng là phép màu nữa. Mọi thứ tồn tại trên thế giới đều không nằm ngoài quy luật đó.

Quay ngược lại khoảng hơn một trăm năm trước, thế giới này chỉ vừa bước vào thời đại hơi nước. Anh hay nói về việc nhân loại ở thời điểm đó đã cảm thấy kinh ngạc ra sao khi Watt có thể khiến những đám mây hơi nước ngưng tụ và trở thành nguồn động lực khổng lồ chỉ với một nồi hơi và vài ống piston. Cho tới lúc ấy, chẳng ai có thể ngờ được rằng một thứ tầm thường và mỏng manh như vậy lại có thể trở thành nguồn gốc của những phép màu kỳ diệu. Có thể đưa con người dịch chuyển một quãng đường dài trong thời gian ngắn ngủi, có thể sản xuất nhiều sản phẩm hơn bất kỳ người thợ lành nghề nào, thậm chí còn có thể đưa con người chống lại những thế lực tự nhiên và chạm tới những ranh giới mới mà chỉ khoảng chục năm trước vẫn chỉ dừng lại trong những giấc mơ viển vông của những kẻ hoang tưởng. Đối với con người ở thời đại ấy, động cơ hơi nước chính là phép màu.

Giờ thì con người chẳng những có thể sản xuất hàng loạt máy hơi nước, mà còn có thể sử dụng chúng theo cách Watt sẽ không bao giờ có thể tưởng tượng được. Như anh nói, kỹ thuật ấy không còn kỳ diệu như lúc nó vừa được chế tạo. Nó trở thành một thứ thiết yếu, và những thứ thiết yếu thì bình thường.

Làm sao anh biết được, cô không gọi một sự việc là "kỳ diệu" dựa trên bản chất của nó. Thứ kỳ diệu đối với cô, đúng hơn, là năng lực của anh. Sau cùng, chẳng phải người có thể tạo nên phép màu mới chính là phép màu tuyệt vời nhất sao?

Cô cựa người. Đau. Cơn đau như cứa vào từng sợi dây thần kinh của cô, ép buộc chúng gửi cảm giác đau đớn lên não và làm từng đường chân tơ kẽ tóc run lên bởi sự nhức nhối đến chảy nước mắt. Đã một tháng kể từ vụ tai nạn của der Hai, và những vết thương của cô cũng đang dần lành lại, nhưng tận sâu bên trong cơ thể mình, cô biết có những thứ sẽ không thể sửa chữa được nữa. Cơ thể con người là một cỗ máy lỗi thời về mặt tiến hóa, và không như những thứ máy móc được kiến thiết bằng kim loại – cứng cáp, mạnh mẽ, bền bỉ, có thể thay thế - con người chỉ có thể đốt cháy sinh mệnh của mình qua từng ngày, cho đến khi những tế bào này không còn có thể tái sinh. Rồi con người sẽ chết. Tan thành tro bụi, hòa với đất mẹ. Máy móc thì khác. Máy móc có thể sống rất lâu.

Cô tự hỏi, có phải vì thế mà anh luôn có hứng thú với máy móc hơn hay không. Tạo nên những tác phẩm nghệ thuật thực thụ, với khả năng đứng vững trước sự bào mòn của tự nhiên. Hệ lập trình của con người đầy những lỗi sai và khiếm khuyết, nhưng máy móc thì không. Máy móc luôn có thể hoàn hảo hơn con người. Con người có thể quên, nhưng máy móc sẽ luôn nhớ.

Hơn nữa, cảm giác kiến tạo nên những sự tồn tại chuẩn mực đến vậy, vượt trên cả ranh giới hữu hình của thế giới vật chất, quả thật không gì sánh bằng. Kiến tạo sự sống, đó chính là phép màu vượt trên tất cả phép màu.

Bởi vì anh kỳ diệu đến vậy, cô không thể ngăn bản thân mê muội anh. Mê muội tài năng của anh, mê muội trí tuệ của anh, kể cả sự yêu thích máy móc đến nỗi trở thành niềm ám ảnh này của anh – đi ngược với mọi quan niệm của cô, phá vỡ thế giới quan của cô – cũng không thể ngăn cô mê muội anh vô điều kiện. Thứ tình cảm này, chính cô cũng không thể nói chắc liệu nó có lành mạnh hay không, khi cô đắm chìm trong nó và để nó kéo cô xuống sâu hơn, sâu hơn nữa, ngày qua ngày, và biết đâu đấy, cô sẽ không thể trở lại bề mặt được nữa, và sẽ chết vì ngạt thở.

Dẫu vậy, chưa một khắc nào cô nhìn lại và cảm thấy hối hận. Máy móc của anh là những hệ thống hoàn hảo đến nỗi có trải qua mười năm, hai mươi năm, hay lâu hơn nữa, đều sẽ không để lộ khiếm khuyết. Người có thể đạt được trình độ ấy không thể là con người. Anh không thể là con người, ấy là nếu cô là một trong số những công trình của anh và ngước đôi mắt kim loại của mình để nhìn lên anh. Đối với những đứa con của mình, như anh thường gọi, anh chính là đấng sáng tạo, với đầy hào quang và ánh sáng rực rỡ bao quanh. Sáng đến nỗi, dẫu cho cô không phải một cỗ máy, cô vẫn cảm thấy thứ ánh sáng đó thu hút mình như ngọn lửa với thiêu thân.

Và khi một con người tràn ngập hào quang như vậy trở thành của riêng cô, và cô là thứ khiếm khuyết duy nhất giữa vòng tròn hoàn hảo ấy, và bất chấp mọi sự không-hoàn-thiện này, anh vẫn đem ánh mắt sâu thẳm ấy nhìn cô, lặng lẽ nuốt cô vào bóng tối trong mắt anh, để cô ngự trị nơi phần tăm tối mà ánh sáng của bản thân anh không thể xâm nhập, chiếm hữu cô mà không thực sự cần thốt lên lời nào, cô có thể không mê muội được sao?

"Sao em chưa ngủ?"

Anh ngoảnh đầu ra sau khi bước chân của cô làm thành âm thanh kẽo kẹt trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ. Trời đã về khuya, trong phòng ngủ tối mịt của cô ngoài ánh sáng lấp lánh từ trần hắt xuống thì chỉ còn ngọn đèn dầu lập lòe trên bàn làm việc của anh. Gọi là bàn làm việc cũng không hoàn toàn chính xác, vì nó chỉ là một chiếc bàn gỗ nhỏ đặt trong góc phòng, và cô biết anh có hẳn một khu vực riêng trong nhà, rộng rãi hơn, đầy đủ hơn, bừa bộn hơn, nơi anh có thể thỏa sức tung hoành trong những giấc mơ hoang tưởng của mình và biến chúng thành sự thật vào sáng hôm sau. Trong phần lớn thời gian của ngày, đó là nơi anh trú ngụ, và chỉ đến khi mặt trời tắt nắng và bước chân của cô trở về trong căn nhà rộng lớn của họ, anh mới rời khỏi đó để tìm đến cô. Như cánh bướm cùng bông hoa quỳnh của đêm tối, sau đó, cô trở thành vật sống bằng xương bằng thịt duy nhất thu hút anh.

Một cách lẳng lặng, cô phủ tấm áo khoác lên đôi vai vững chãi của anh. Đôi cánh tay mảnh khảnh của cô choàng quanh người anh, và cô dụi gò má vẫn chưa lên da non của mình lên mái tóc của anh. Như mọi khi, tóc của anh có thứ mùi thơm kỳ lạ mà cô biết chắc sẽ không thể tìm thấy trong tự nhiên. Đôi lúc, cô muốn hỏi rằng đó là thứ mùi gì, và rằng liệu anh có thể đóng chai nó cho cô hay không, để cô có thể mang theo và cảm thấy như thể anh luôn ở bên mình bất chấp không gian lẫn thời gian. Dù vậy, cô chưa bao giờ hỏi điều đó. Có những thứ nên giữ nguyên là một bí mật, hơn nữa, cô yêu thích việc bản thân luôn phải tìm đến anh mỗi khi nó nhớ nhung mùi hương của anh, hơn là việc nó có thể được thỏa mãn một cách quá dễ dàng.

"Có phải còn đau?"

Cô lắc đầu chậm rãi, đủ để anh hiểu chỉ có nửa phần sự thật trong hành động của cô. Anh đặt bút xuống, và nhẹ nhàng kéo cô vào lòng trong một cái ôm, đem hơi ấm của anh bao trùm lấy cô. Mùi hương tràn ngập trong mũi. Thứ mùi lẫn lộn mà cô không thể định hình, nhưng lại say sưa đến vậy.

Ừm, cô không hoàn toàn chỉ thức dậy vì cơn đau. Vì cô nhớ anh.

Ánh mắt của cô liếc lên bản vẽ trên bàn. Cô không rành rẽ về kỹ thuật máy móc như anh, nhưng thời gian ở bên anh đã giúp cô có đủ kinh nghiệm để biết lần này là một chiếc máy bơm, với bốn ngăn và những đường ống, được khóa lại bởi các van. Cô tự hỏi nó sẽ bơm thứ gì.

"Trong ngực cảm thấy thế nào?"

"Em vẫn còn hơi nhói, nhưng so với lúc trước đã ổn hơn nhiều rồi. Em vẫn còn ngửi thấy mùi của kim loại cháy, nhưng có lẽ nó sẽ tan sớm thôi."

"Bụng thì sao?"

"Em không bị trào ngược nữa."

"Tay chân?"

"Không đau nữa ạ."

Anh có vẻ hài lòng với câu trả lời của cô, biết rằng cô không phải đang nói dối chỉ để trấn an anh. Thực ra cô cũng không có thứ khả năng đó, đặc biệt là khi anh ở sát cô đến vậy. Bàn tay của anh – to lớn, nhiều vết chai, nóng như lửa, như thể anh đã hun nó cùng với những mảnh kim loại sẽ kiến tạo nên công trình kế tiếp của mình – chạm lên gò má vẫn chưa lành lặn hẳn của cô. Cô nhận thấy ánh mắt anh ngây ra, và tiêu cự trong đôi đồng tử đó cơ hồ biến mất. Như thể trong giây lát, anh đã để tâm hồn của mình trôi tới nơi chốn xa xôi nào đó mà cô không biết được, mặc cho mọi kiến thức mà cô đã tích lũy về nội tâm con người.

"Da của em sẽ lành sớm thôi."

Cô liền bật cười. Cô không quan tâm tới ngoại hình của mình nhiều đến vậy. Khi nào nó lành lại, nó sẽ lành lại. Người ngoài cũng không thể khiến cô bận tâm nếu giả như họ cười cợt cô vì những vết thương xấu xí này. Cô có được chúng khi đang cứu người, mà kể cả không phải như vậy, thì cũng chẳng có lí do gì cô nên thấy xấu hổ về cơ thể của bản thân. Đó là chưa kể, khi hơi ấm của anh mơn trớn trên da thịt của cô, như thể anh đang nâng niu từng tấc xấu xí này, với không chút nào của sự bài xích có thể bị phát hiện, và hàng mi khép lại, nét mặt trầm ngâm, tựa hồ anh đang nếm trải chúng bằng mọi giác quan sâu sắc hơn của mình, khiến cô cảm thấy sở hữu những vết thương ấy cũng không tệ. Còn rất tốt là khác. Nếu người quan trọng của cô còn không chê sự xấu xí của cô, cô lại càng không có lí do để quan tâm đến người ngoài.

"Em tự hỏi" Cô lên tiếng, hô hấp đột nhiên trở nên không đều. Ấy là bởi vì môi của anh đang chạm lên khuôn mặt cô. "Những bộ da của các nạn nhân mà hung thủ cướp được, chẳng phải một lúc nào đó sẽ hư hỏng sao?"

Anh vẫn không dừng lại. Cũng không phải cô không hài lòng về chuyện đó. Cô biết anh đang lắng nghe, và sự tâm đầu ý hợp của họ chỉ đơn giản là đã đạt tới mức có thể bàn về bất cứ chuyện gì, bất kể họ đang làm gì, mà không ai trong cả hai cảm thấy không thoải mái. Như bây giờ, khi anh hôn cô, rải những nụ hôn nhẹ như bươm bướm đậu xuống cánh hoa trên làn da mẫn cảm của cô, dịu dàng đến nỗi như thể anh sợ đôi môi nóng bừng của mình có thể khiến cô tổn thương. Kéo theo những tia lửa điện, chạy khắp sống lưng của cô, khiến cô râm ran cảm giác ngứa ngáy mà chắc chắn không phải do lớp da non đang hình thành. Chẳng mấy, sự râm ran của cô đã chuyển thành run rẩy.

"Đó là điều khiến em băn khoăn?"

Anh nhả từng chữ vào màng nhĩ của cô khi hơi thở của anh – nóng, và chậm, và mạnh mẽ - mơn trớn vành tai của cô, dễ dàng khiến nó nóng bừng bởi máu đổ dồn về. Một cách vô thức, cô siết chặt tay trên vạt áo của anh, khiến nó trở nên nhàu nhĩ. Cơn bão mà anh mang tới luôn có thể khiến cô bị cuốn bay.

"Có nhiều cách để bảo quản một thứ như vậy." Tay của anh trượt dọc sống lưng của cô, vuốt ve theo cách một nghệ nhân trân quý một con búp bê sứ. "Nhưng cũng có thể hắn không thực sự muốn trưng bày những bộ da ấy."

Cô nén lại một âm thanh ướt sũng chực chờ vuột ra khi bàn tay nóng bừng kia chạm lên đùi mình. Bờ môi trên vành tai cô đột ngột gặm xuống, khiến cô giật thót. Cô hiểu ý nghĩa của hành động đó. Anh không thích cô kiềm chế bản thân khi họ ở bên nhau.

"Em đã nói rằng hắn hành động theo chu kỳ." Cô cảm thấy những vết chai trên tay anh lướt đi trên bề mặt nhạy cảm của mình. Lần này, cô bật lên vài tiếng rên mong manh, như một con chim sơn ca chỉ vừa tập hót. "Những bộ da ấy giống như những cuốn lịch. Em không thể sử dụng chúng nhiều hơn một năm."

Bản vẽ bị gạt xuống đất, vang lên trong tai cô thành từng tiếng loạt soạt. Cô cảm thấy cơ thể mình bị nhấc bổng lên, và hạ xuống trên mặt bàn. Hơi thở của anh cuộn thành từng đợt khói trên cổ cô, thứ cảm giác nhột nhạt đến khó chịu, chạy dọc da thịt của cô. Chưa đủ. Như thế này vẫn chưa đủ. Chẳng khác nào cô là con mồi bị kẹt giữa những móng vuốt của loài thú săn mồi là anh. Chỉ khác ở chỗ, cô không muốn trốn chạy. Chẳng những vậy, mà còn muốn nhiều hơn.

"Nếu là vậy, hắn sử dụng chúng cho việc gì?"

Cô vòng tay quanh cổ anh. Đôi chân mảnh khảnh từ lúc nào đã thắt lại quanh hông người đối diện. Bờ môi của anh khiến sự lạnh giá của cô tan ra thành nước, và tim cô đập những nhịp còn nhanh hơn cả khi cô lao vào đám lửa. Lý trí của cô đuổi theo từng hồi tim nhảy thình thịch, níu giữ cô ở lại với chuỗi án mạng một thập kỷ. Mặc dù, cô nghĩ sẽ chẳng hiệu quả mấy, đặc biệt là khi tay của anh đã tiến đến những nơi mờ ám, mà trừ anh ra, thì chỉ có chính cô mới thấy.

"Em nghĩ người ta dùng da để làm gì?"

Để làm gì? Là chức năng gì mà mỗi năm hung thủ đều cần một bộ da mới?

Hắn không thể ăn chúng. Nếu hắn tốn công sức lột những bộ da ra khỏi cơ thể nạn nhân theo cách tỉ mỉ và hoàn hảo tới vậy, hắn sẽ không cắt nhỏ chúng ra chỉ để ăn. Mặc dù cô không phủ nhận, rằng có những tên sát nhân quả thật sở hữu khả năng thưởng thức cơ thể người theo phong cách của những nhà mỹ thực, nhưng những bộ da chỉ đơn giản là không nằm trong phạm vi đó. Hung thủ không thể thực sự ăn chúng một cách tinh tế như cách hắn cưỡng đoạt chúng khỏi cơ thể nạn nhân được.

Hắn có thể để chúng trang trí trong nhà. Dù sao thì đó đều là những bộ da đẹp. Sẽ không khác mấy so với những bộ da mãnh thú mà giới nhà giàu vẫn luôn thích bày biện trong những căn phòng xa hoa của họ. Tuy nhiên, điều đó không lý giải được chu kỳ một năm của hắn. Cô không tin hắn sưu tầm da người như một xu hướng thời trang. Hơn nữa, loại trọc phú nào sẽ bày biện những bộ da ấy trong nhà đây? Mặc dù hắn có vẻ là người sẽ không chú ý đến những lời đàm tiếu của thiên hạ, nhưng nếu quả thật có một người kỳ quái như vậy, nguồn tin của cô đã đồn ầm lên từ lâu rồi.

Như anh nói, hắn cần những bộ da, và chúng giống như những bộ lịch, qua một năm sẽ không thể sử dụng được nữa. Da người không phân hủy nhanh như vậy kể cả khi nó không còn được cơ thể sống cung cấp chất dinh dưỡng. Nếu được đặt trong môi trường kín khí, nó có thể mất tới vài năm cho toàn bộ quá trình. Nhưng hiển nhiên rồi, hung thủ sẽ không tốn công sức đoạt lấy những bộ da đẹp đẽ như vậy chỉ để cất giữ chúng trong quan tài. Hắn chắc chắn phải để chúng tiếp xúc với không khí. Không, hắn chắc chắn phải dùng chúng. Và bởi vì việc đó, hắn không thể giữ chúng lâu hơn một năm.

Để làm gì?

Mặc lên người ư?

Nghĩ tới đây, anh không để cô có thể tiếp tục. Khi anh chạm tới những nơi kín đáo của cô, và cô cảm thấy cơ thể mình như bay giữa không trung, để rồi hạ xuống trên tấm nệm lông vũ, cùng với anh ở trên thân thể cô, sự cường tráng của anh nuốt chửng cái mảnh mai của cô, khiến cô run rẩy, nhưng không phải vì sợ cảm giác áp đảo ấy, mà là vì những ngón tay dịu dàng của anh vuốt ve trên từng vết thương của cô, chậm rãi đem cô phơi bày dưới đôi mắt thẳm sâu, cô còn có thể tập trung vào việc gì khác nữa ư?

"Em đã đến gần lắm rồi."

Anh thì thầm vào tai cô. Nửa dưới của cô nóng bừng, và cơ thể cô run lên bần bật như ngọn cây bị vần vũ trong một trận cuồng phong. Tay của anh bấu trên da thịt cô, móng tay hằn lên từng thớ cơ, nhưng cô chẳng thể bận tâm tới cơn đau nữa. Có một thứ còn lấn át hơn thế. Vĩ đại hơn thế, quý giá hơn thế, chân thực hơn cả cảm giác đau đớn. Nuốt chửng mọi âm thanh màng nhĩ có thể nghe thấy, xóa bỏ mọi cảm nhận trên những đầu ngón tay. Trở thành của cô. Của riêng cô.

_[die __Enthüllung__]_

Khi cấp trên nhận được hồ sơ của cô về chuỗi án mạng mười năm, đã hỏi rằng liệu cô có đang nhầm lẫn hay không.

Nhầm thế nào được. Lần này không giống như những khi cô đưa ra chẩn đoán về một người. Lần này khác. Cô biết là thế. Cô đã tích lũy gần một thập kỷ để có thể đưa ra kết luận cuối cùng về kẻ đứng sau màn sương mù phủ vây chuỗi án mạng này, chẳng lẽ cô có thể không tự tịn về điều mình nói ra hay sao?

Hung thủ mà cô khắc họa nhất định phải có một đôi tay đã được tập luyện, đủ để hắn có thể thực hiện những đường cắt khéo léo như vậy mà không mắc phải bất kỳ sai lầm nào. Hắn có kiến thức nhất định về cơ thể người, nhưng không nhất thiết phải chuyên sâu như một bác sĩ phẫu thuật. Hoàn cảnh của hắn, bất kể thế nào, cũng phải đủ cấp thiết để yêu cầu những bộ da. Hắn có thể mắc bệnh về da liễu, do đó cần những bộ da người mới khỏe mạnh hơn để che đi khuyết điểm. Tuy vậy, nạn nhân đều là phụ nữ, một người đàn ông chắc chắn không thể mặc vừa bộ da của họ. Cần một sức khỏe cực kỳ tốt mới có thể khống chế và lột da nạn nhân một cách gọn gàng như vậy, do đó hung thủ không thể là nữ giới, cũng không thể là những người đàn ông yếu ớt. Cũng vì điều này, giả thiết hung thủ sử dụng những bộ da cho chính mình có thể bị bác bỏ.

Bên cạnh hắn có một đối tượng cần những bộ da ấy. Nữ giới, hoặc người bệnh. Một ai đó đủ quan trọng để hung thủ mỗi năm lại ra ngoài giết người. Có nhiều căn bệnh da liễu đeo bám bệnh nhân cả đời, nếu áp vào quãng thời gian mười năm qua sẽ rất có lý. Tuy vậy, một kẻ có học thức như hung thủ lại sử dụng một biện pháp như vậy để lấp liếm căn bệnh, nghĩ thế nào cũng thấy không hợp lẽ. Trình độ này của hung thủ nên đảm bảo cho hắn một nguồn thu nhập ổn định, nếu không muốn nói là dư dả, để chữa bệnh, và hiển nhiên nếu sự thật là như vậy thì không đời nào họ phải làm việc này. Mặt khác, hắn không điên, ít nhất không phải điên theo cách xã hội thường hình dung, bởi vì người điên sẽ không hành động quy củ đến thế.

Có một người phụ nữ bên cạnh hung thủ cần những bộ da. Cô ta không mắc bệnh gì cả. Cô ta chỉ đơn giản là cần chúng, bằng không cô ta sẽ không thể trông giống một con người.

"Cô ta" là người hung thủ yêu thương đến nỗi hắn vì nàng mà không từ điều gì. Kể cả khi "cô ta" không phải một con người, hay bên trong "cô ta" không tồn tại nhận thức, hay "cô ta" có thể sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể đáp lại tình cảm nồng cháy của hung thủ, hắn vẫn say mê nàng, đủ nhiều và đủ sâu đậm, để nhúng tay vào bùn vì nàng. Mười năm liên tục. Ai biết được, có thể thêm mười năm nữa.

Hung thủ không điên. Nhưng nội tâm của hắn vặn vẹo. Sự tâm thần của hắn giống như tiến sĩ Jekyll và quý ngài Hyde. Hắn là một kẻ kiệt xuất, có thể còn là một người có địa vị, và chắc chắn xung quanh hắn có không ít kẻ tôn thờ tài năng của hắn. Cô có thể đã gặp hắn trên mặt báo, thậm chí có khi đã từng tiếp xúc với hắn. Nhưng mọi bản chất thiên tài này của hắn, cũng như lớp mặt nạ tỉnh táo mà hắn vẫn thường đeo, đều chỉ dành cho một người. Một sủng vật. Nàng thơ của hắn.

Có nhiều điều vượt trên tưởng tượng của cô, mà Miketsu – với thói quen an toàn của mình – cho đến bây giờ mới đủ can đảm để bước ra khỏi ranh giới. Cô chắc chắn không ngờ được, rằng hung thủ không cướp đoạt những bộ da ấy cho chính mình. Cô lại càng không thể ngờ được, động cơ của hắn lại chưa bao giờ thuộc về thế giới của "người sống". Cô đã nghĩ hắn là một kẻ biến thái, nhưng có lẽ sau cùng, hắn chỉ là một tay si tình, đắm chìm trong mối nghiệt duyên không nên tồn tại.

Nghe thật hoang tưởng. Hẳn nào cấp trên nói rằng cô đang trở nên tâm thần như hắn. Nhưng cô không nhầm. Miketsu biết, biết rõ với tất cả mười năm theo đuổi của mình, lần này cô không nhầm. Đấy chính là hung thủ. Cô đã đến gần lắm rồi. Như thể hắn đã ở trong tầm tay của cô, ngay dưới mũi cô. Tất cả những gì cô cần làm, đó là vươn tay ra và tóm lấy hắn, kéo hắn ra khỏi lớp sương mù. Đưa hắn đến với ánh sáng.

"Cô không phải đang ảo tưởng đấy chứ?" Cấp trên nói khi ném trả lại tập hồ sơ cho cô. "Nếu cô buộc tội một vị quyền cao chức trọng như vậy tội danh đó, và giả sử cô sai, thì Bundesgrenzschutz sẽ không bao giờ có thể rửa sạch danh dự của mình."

Danh dự, danh dự. Luôn luôn là nó. Danh dự gì chứ? Chẳng qua chỉ là sĩ diện mà thôi. Con người luôn như vậy hay sao? Cái tôi quá cao, và không bao giờ có thể tự ngộ ra rằng có những lúc niềm kiêu hãnh của họ sẽ không đưa họ tới đâu cả. Nếu không có những lúc lùi lại và rũ bỏ lớp màn trướng của sự tự tôn, con người sẽ không bao giờ học được cách tiến lên.

Miketsu cụp xuống mi mắt của mình, đủ để người đằng kia không thể trông thấy đồng tử của cô đang đặt cái nhìn ra sao lên khuôn mặt ông ta. Sẽ thật bất lịch sự nếu lườm đối phương, nhưng nếu đối phương không nhận thấy điều đó thì sẽ không sao cả, có phải không?

"Cô cổ quái chẳng kém gì người đàn ông của cô."

Cấp trên nói. Cô cảm nhận được, đôi mắt của ông ta đang xâu xé cô. Và ông ta còn không bận tâm tới việc che giấu nó. Nắm tay của cô siết lại từ lúc nào.

"Nhìn xem, chẳng phải cô vừa miêu tả hắn sao?"

"Tách."

Trong một thoáng, như thể thế giới nội tâm được bảo vệ kỹ lưỡng của Miketsu đã bị đục một lỗ hổng, bởi một ngọn giáo. Một lỗ hổng tinh vi, như một chiếc mắt cáo, mà cô chẳng thế phát hiện ra. Nơi bất khả xâm phạm của cô, nơi từ trước tới nay chưa từng có bất kỳ ai có thể đặt chân vào. Trừ anh. Ngự trị trong tận sâu thẳm tâm hồn của cô.

Không được.

Ông nghĩ mình có tư cách nói về anh sao?

Miketsu nhắm mắt, lẳng lặng cầm lấy tập hồ sơ và quay người rời đi. Bên trong cô, bức tường kim cương bảo vệ thế giới của riêng cô đang tụ tập những mảnh vỡ trở lại. Cô trông thấy chúng, rõ rệt đến từng hạt bụi lóng lánh, ghép với nhau và lấp đầy lỗ hổng trước khi bất kỳ kẻ ngoại lai nào có thể nhìn vào. Bức tường hoàn hảo thủ hộ tâm trí của cô. Giấu đi người ấy của cô. Bảo vệ người ấy. Bất kể là điều gì, đều không được phép chạm đến người ấy.

Không được.

Ông mới là kẻ điên.

_[die Liebe]_

Susabi còn nhớ lần gặp gỡ đầu tiên của bản thân với Miketsu. Đó là ở một cánh đồng lúa mạch vàng rực, dưới ánh sáng rạng rỡ của buổi hừng đông trải dài sắc vàng đến tận chân trời xa tắp. Anh có thể nói chắc, rằng đôi mắt trần tục này của mình sẽ không bao giờ có thể tìm thấy một khung cảnh thứ hai như vậy. Trời quang, những áng mây trắng, và trong cơn gió mơn man nơi mái tóc, mùi hương thơm lừng của lúa mạch chín chưa bao giờ rõ rệt đến thế.

Đẹp quá rồi sao? Anh cũng nghĩ vậy. Anh là một người lý tính, và thứ cuối cùng anh có hứng thú – mà cũng có thể là không bao giờ - là những mộng cảnh hoang đường quá mức. Ấy thế mà anh vẫn biết bức tranh phong cảnh đầy lộng lẫy trước mắt mình đây là thứ chỉ có thể được tìm thấy trong những giấc mơ. Hoặc anh quả thật đang mơ, hoặc ở đâu đó trong tâm hồn, thì ra anh cũng không khô khan như anh luôn lầm tưởng.

Hoặc, một cách viễn tưởng mà nói, thì cuộc đời của anh sắp thay đổi.

Susabi tin vào định mệnh. Nó là thứ hoàn toàn nằm ngoài trí tuệ của anh. Từ khi còn rất nhỏ, nhỏ đến mức nhỏ nhất anh có thể nhớ được, xung quanh anh chỉ có máy móc, và anh biết nói những cụm từ liên quan tới robot từ trước cả khi anh có thể đọc tên của chính mình. Không phải một việc tệ hại. Sau cùng, đây là thời đại của cơ khí và những cỗ máy hơi nước, và chẳng qua chỉ là anh được chuẩn bị cho tương lai sớm hơn một chút. Thử hỏi có đứa trẻ nào may mắn đến vậy?

Bởi vì sự may mắn của mình, khi lớn lên một thân một mình, trong một nhà xưởng tràn ngập những nồi hơi hoen rỉ và những ống piston đứt gãy, giữa hàng loạt xác chết của những cỗ máy đã một thời tung hoành trên mặt đất, và vẫn không chết, anh tin rằng đó chính là định mệnh. Rằng có những điều tuyệt vời đang chờ đợi anh. Rằng anh có thể kiến thiết sự vĩ đại. Rằng đây chính là cách vũ trụ này sắp đặt cho anh, rằng đây là con đường của anh.

Ở một phương diện nào đó, định mệnh là khoa học. Vạn vật trên đời đều có hệ thống của riêng chúng, vì vậy chỉ là tất yếu khi vũ trụ cũng có một hệ thống. Giống như những bánh răng, khi ngươi đem chúng lại với nhau, với những dây xích và những con đinh ốc cần thiết, ngươi sẽ thấy chúng vận hành cùng nhau theo cách hoàn hảo tới mức nào. Không một kẽ hở. Định mệnh chính là thứ hoàn thiện đến vậy.

Bởi vì điều đó, anh biết ngày hôm ấy chính là ngày quan trọng nhất trong cuộc đời mình. Khi một sự tồn tại khác, hoàn toàn đi chệch khỏi mọi giới hạn về sự sống mà anh đã đặt ra, xuất hiện. Xé rách thế giới tuần hoàn của anh. Bước vào đời anh.

Miketsu có mái tóc đẹp. Giống như tuyết, với những sợi tóc mai lưa thưa trên gò má hồng hào thứ màu sắc y hệt ánh hừng đông tháng Sáu. Miketsu còn có đôi mắt đẹp. Susabi có thể thề, anh chưa bao giờ ngắm nhìn buổi bình minh nào rực rỡ đến vậy. Ngay cả lửa trong lò đun của anh còn chẳng thể sánh bằng thứ ánh sáng lộng lẫy trong đôi đồng tử ấy. Khiến anh mê mẩn, mỗi khi cô nhìn anh và bắn cho anh thứ tia sáng trong mắt cô một cách hào phóng, và bằng cách nào đó khiến chúng đi xuyên qua cơ thể anh, ấp ôm từng đốt xương và sưởi ấm mỗi thớ cơ, khiến anh ấm hơn cả những khi hơi nước trong xy lanh bao phủ lấy anh. Mãi về sau đó, anh mới biết thứ ánh sáng ấy gọi là "niềm vui".

Miketsu còn có nước da đẹp. Bờ môi đẹp. Giọng nói trong veo. Nụ cười mang theo cả mùa xuân. Anh còn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy mùa xuân, nhưng hẳn là nó chỉ có thể đẹp đến thế thôi.

Lần đầu tiên, trong đời anh xuất hiện sự tồn tại còn đẹp đẽ hơn cái hoàn mỹ của máy móc. Susabi yêu thích sự hoàn hảo. Máy móc không hoàn hảo, nhưng anh có thể khiến chúng trở nên như vậy. Con người thì khác. Con người có quá nhiều giới hạn và ràng buộc, có dùng hết cả cuộc đời hữu hạn của mình cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ chạm tay được tới ngưỡng đó. Con người yếu ớt, nhu nhược, da thịt mềm mỏng, ích kỷ, tham lam, xấu xa.

Miketsu cũng không hoàn hảo. Cô cười nhiều quá. Cô quá ngây thơ. Cô có niềm tin ngu ngốc này vào nhân lọại, rằng chúng là giống loài đoàn kết và kiên cường. Cô vị tha và bao dung, và bởi vì điều đó, thật dễ dàng để lợi dụng cô. Cô thậm chí còn chẳng đề phòng anh, một người lạ mà cô chỉ vừa gặp, và cứ trưng ra nét mặt rạng rỡ đến chói mắt ấy mỗi khi nói chuyện với anh. Không hoàn hảo, không hoàn hảo chút nào.

Anh nên bài xích cô mới phải. Sự xuất hiện của cô nằm ngoài kiểu mẫu của anh. Mọi thứ vây quanh anh đều ở một đẳng cấp khác so với con người. Anh bỏ lại sau lưng sự yếu kém và lỗi thời của con người để đắm chìm trong những thứ tiềm năng hơn thế. Bền vững hơn thế, an toàn hơn thế. Anh tạo ra chúng, thổi hồn cho chúng, ban cho chúng sự sống, khiến chúng bước đi, và hít thở, và trò chuyện, và hòa nhập, để rồi đường đường chính chính trở thành một "loài". Điều đó khiến anh chẳng khác nào một vị Thần. Và chúng là những đứa con của anh. Anh vây quanh chính mình bởi những vẻ đẹp như thế.

Nhưng bằng cách nào đó mà chính anh cũng không thể hiểu được, sự-tồn-tại-không-hoàn-mỹ ấy của Miketsu lại trở nên thật đẹp. Đẹp đến mê người, và trong bao nhiêu năm mà anh không thể nhớ được, anh cảm thấy những đứa con của mình đều không thể sánh bằng cô. Phải, mọi tạo vật hoàn hảo của anh đều không thể bì được cái đẹp không hoàn thiện của Miketsu. Trong vòng tròn của mọi tạo vật vượt trên ranh giới tầm thường của nhân loại, Miketsu là nhân loại duy nhất. Là điều độc nhất. Ngoài kia có thể có hàng triệu con người, nhưng sẽ không có người thứ hai như cô. Rốt cuộc, anh để cô bước vào từ lúc nào không hay.

Da thịt mềm mại chạm lên người anh không giống với những mảnh kim loại. Cảm giác ấm áp lâng lâng vây quanh anh không giống hơi thở của lửa và nước sôi. Ánh mắt mang theo niềm hạnh phúc, thứ mà anh có làm cách nào cũng không thể tạo ra được. Tấm lòng dịu dàng lẽ ra phải là một thứ vô hình, nhưng anh có thể cảm thấy nó còn rõ rệt hơn cả những bánh răng trong tay mình. Ôm lấy anh, bao bọc anh, yêu thương anh.

Susabi không biết tới tình yêu. Anh cũng không cần. Từ khi anh mở mắt, bên cạnh anh đã là những thứ còn vĩ đại hơn cả tình yêu. Tình yêu là gì chứ? Tình yêu cũng như mọi cảm xúc khác của con người, tới một lúc nào đó sẽ không còn nữa. Anh không cần một thứ không đảm bảo như vậy. Vì sao đã biết tình yêu sẽ không dẫn tới cái kết tốt đẹp, mà vẫn đâm đầu vào? Vì sao đã biết bộ não mềm nhũn của mình sẽ bị nó giày vò theo cách hoàn toàn không lành mạnh, mà vẫn chấp nhận vì nó mà đau đầu? Vì sao đã biết trái tim bằng thịt và máu của bản thân có thể bị nó bóp chết lúc nào không hay, mà vẫn tình nguyện vì nó mà thống khổ? Giả sử có thể cùng người mình yêu đi đến cuối đời đi chăng nữa, thứ chờ đợi vẫn là cái chết chia lìa mà thôi. Sau cùng, con người không thể cùng năm tháng trường tồn.

Anh không hiểu. Con người có thể từ chối tình yêu. Những đứa con của anh không có tình yêu, vậy nên chúng mới mạnh mẽ đến thế. Vì sao con người lại chấp nhận yếu đuối vì một lí do như vậy?

Miketsu nói, ấy là vì con người không bất khả xâm phạm như máy móc. Không thể thở ra lửa, không có thân thể bất hoại, không có tuổi thọ lâu dài, không có sự điềm tĩnh để gạt bỏ mọi chướng ngại như máy móc. Từ thuở ban sơ, con người chỉ có lẫn nhau. Bởi vì lẽ đó, cảm xúc chính là những bánh răng và dây xích của họ, và mối quan hệ giữa người với người chính là động cơ hơi nước, thúc đẩy những cỗ máy lỗi thời là họ tiếp tục dấn bước. Nếu con người từ bỏ cảm xúc của bản thân, họ sẽ trở nên còn tồi tệ hơn cả máy móc.

Susabi nói, đó không phải trường hợp của anh. Anh chưa bao giờ được vây quanh bởi con người. Trong xã hội này của loài người, anh là thứ đứng bên lề của dòng chảy. Thứ duy nhất trói buộc anh với thế giới của giống loài hai chân ấy, là cơ thể người trần mắt thịt này.

Ừm, Susabi biết rõ chứ. Cơ thể của anh là của con người. Yếu đuối, dễ bị tổn thương, lão hóa theo mỗi ngày trôi qua. Dẫu cho anh có cố gắng vượt trên nhân loại tới mấy, những thứ định hình sự tồn tại này của anh từ ngày đầu tiên trong cuộc đời đã thuộc về con người. Bởi vì anh sinh ra từ một con người, anh sẽ trưởng thành như một con người. Những đứa con của anh có thể sống mãi, nhưng anh sẽ không bao giờ có thể được như thế.

Một kẻ lạc loài. Anh không thể trở thành một phần của giống loài mà bản thân đã tạo ra, cũng không thể hòa nhập với nhân loại. Anh chỉ là anh thôi.

Một kẻ như vậy, liệu có thể bước chân vào xã hội hay không?

Miketsu nói, chẳng phải sợi dây liên kết giữa cô và anh đã hình thành rồi sao? Bất chấp khác biệt giữa cả hai, họ đã được kết nối đấy thôi.

Anh sống cùng máy móc cũng chẳng phải vấn đề, anh bài xích con người cũng chẳng phải vấn đề, anh không biết yêu cũng chẳng phải vấn đề. Thực ra, mọi sự kỳ lạ của anh đều không phải vấn đề. Bởi vì cô đã nhìn thấy anh nhiều hơn, và rõ hơn cả chính anh có thể nhìn. Hiểu được anh, chấp nhận anh như chính anh, chấp nhận cả mọi sự kỳ lạ của anh. Một sự tồn tại độc nhất vô nhị.

Cô thích anh như thế.

Về sau, ở một thời điểm nào đó mà anh không còn có thể nhớ, Susabi đã muốn Miketsu nhiều hơn anh từng muốn bất cứ thứ gì trong đời.

Anh chưa từng khao khát điều gì. Mọi thứ anh muốn, anh đều có thể tạo ra. Anh có những đứa trẻ vây quanh để phục vụ cuộc sống của mình. Tài năng của anh khiến mọi thứ thật dễ dàng. Từng bước từng bước, anh chinh phục từng chướng ngại, kiến tạo nhiều hơn nữa, vượt qua nhiều ranh giới hơn bất cứ con người nào đã từng. Anh có thể không dấn thân vào xã hội của nhân loại, nhưng sự thiên tài của anh sớm đã vượt trên mọi con người.

Nhưng cô chưa bao giờ ở trong tầm tay của anh. Chết tiệt, vì sao cô không thể ở trong tầm tay của anh? Cô giống như ánh sáng, anh có thể trông thấy, nhưng không thể thực sự nắm bắt. Có thể vây quanh anh, và khiến anh cảm nhận rõ ràng bằng từng tấc xúc giác của bản thân, nhưng sẽ không bao giờ anh có thể đem khối ánh sáng đó trở thành của riêng mình. Những khi anh muốn gặp cô nhiều hơn, muốn chạm vào cô nhiều hơn, muốn biết về cô nhiều hơn, muốn cô đưa anh đi, đến với thế giới tràn ngập ánh sáng của kỷ nguyên tương lai, cho anh thấy là điều gì đã tạo nên một Miketsu như thế - chân thành như thế, nhân từ như thế, bao dung như thế; thì luôn luôn sẽ xuất hiện một bức tường khiến anh không thể tiếp cận cô.

Bức tường kim cương vây quanh cô, anh có thể trông thấy rất rõ. Tỏa sáng rực rỡ, nuốt chửng vầng hào quang của Miketsu. Cánh đồng lúa mạch này, cùng vô vàn ánh sáng từ thiên đường này, rơi xuống xung quanh cô, hóa thành muôn vàn cánh hoa. Che khuất khuôn mặt của cô, và như thể cô trở thành ánh sáng, hòa vào cơn gió nồng đượm hương lúa chín.

Thật chói mắt. Lộng lẫy biết mấy. Thiên thần ánh sáng của bầu trời.

Sự tồn tại diễm lệ ấy rực rỡ tới nỗi, một ngày kia, bị nhấn chìm trong biển ánh sáng. Tựa đại dương mênh mông trải dài đến phương Đông, những cơn sóng ánh sáng kéo cô rời xa khỏi anh. Mơ hồ, anh còn trông thấy đôi cánh trên lưng cô bị ánh sáng xé nát thành từng sợi lông vũ.

Cứ như vậy, anh không còn có thể trông thấy cô, mỗi khi mi mắt của bản thân khép lại. Một cách lẳng lặng, thế giới quanh anh chìm vào bóng tối.

Kỳ lạ.

Sao lại tối đến thế?

Miketsu mang mọi ánh sáng của đời anh rời đi. Cho đến lúc đó, anh mới nhận ra thế giới của bản thân tối tăm đến dường nào. Thứ hào quang của tài năng mà anh vẫn luôn đắm chìm, thì ra phù du đến vậy, dễ dàng bị cuốn trôi đến vậy.

Không, có khi nó còn chưa bao giờ tồn tại. Từ trước đến nay vẫn chưa bao giờ tồn tại. Nó có tồn tại thực sự hay không? Anh đã bao giờ bước ra khỏi vùng bóng tối của chính mình hay chưa? Hay chăng, cuộc đời của anh vẫn luôn là một biển bóng tối? Có phải tất cả những thành tựu mà anh lấy làm tự hào từ trước đến nay đều do anh tưởng tượng ra?

Phải chăng, chẳng có gì là thật? Phải chăng, là bộ não của anh đang lừa dối anh? Liệu có phải anh đã sống trong bóng tối lâu đến nỗi anh bắt đầu không tỉnh táo nữa rồi?

Phải chăng, chỉ có Miketsu mới là "sự tồn tại" thực sự duy nhất? Phải chăng, chỉ có hơi ấm của cô mới là thứ chân thật duy nhất từng xuất hiện trong đời anh? Phải chăng, nụ cười của cô là chiếc mỏ neo duy nhất, với sức nặng duy nhất từng tồn tại, níu kéo lấy tinh thần của anh, giữ anh khỏi một cơn tâm thần đang lẩn trốn đâu đó nơi góc khuất đằng kia? Phải chăng, cô chính là trụ cột trong thế giới nội tâm của anh, chống đỡ cho anh, chờ đợi để được anh tìm thấy?

Mười năm kế tiếp, anh đi tìm cô.

Susabi bỏ lại thế giới mà bản thân từng biết, bước vào xã hội mà Miketsu từng nhắc tới. Cho đến thời điểm đó, anh mới quả thật sống như một "con người". Anh đi học, kiếm tiền, mua một mảnh đất ở trung tâm Berlin, trở nên nổi tiếng một lần nữa. Vẫn là quá trình ấy dễ dàng với anh. Xem ra bất kể nội tâm của anh có hỗn độn tới đâu, trí tuệ của anh vẫn là thứ sáng suốt hiếm thấy.

Báo chí nói anh cổ quái. Một nhà cơ khí với cái đầu không bình thường. Cũng có khi ngược lại. Gọi anh là "điều kỳ diệu", dùng những lời có cánh nhất để tán dương anh. Có người nói đã nhìn thấy anh lang thang trong những bãi phế liệu, mân mê từng mảnh vỡ của những cỗ máy đã không còn có thể vận hành như thể chúng là những đứa trẻ bị bỏ rơi, và sau đó đưa chúng về nhà trong một chiếc túi lớn khoác trên vai. Lại có người nói, anh theo học những nhà giả kim, tìm cách biến đá thành vàng. Anh là sự tồn tại bí ẩn và nhiệm màu trong mọi định nghĩa, với khả năng tạo nên những sự sống đích thực, đủ mạnh mẽ để thế giới phải kinh sợ, lại cũng kỳ diệu đến nỗi cứ như chúng bước ra từ cổ tích. Giới truyền thông nói, với sự thiên tài ấy của mình, thứ kế tiếp anh chế tạo hẳn phải là một cỗ máy có thể thay đổi thế giới.

À thì, có chỗ đúng, cũng có chỗ không đúng.

Thứ cỗ máy thay đổi thế giới nào lại tiêu tốn của anh hết mười năm? Không, chẳng tồn tại một thứ như vậy đâu. Ít nhất là với tài năng của anh. Những công trình được biết tới nhiều nhất của anh chỉ ngốn vài ba năm là cùng. Trong sự hiểu biết tầm thường của nhân loại, kỹ thuật của anh đã vượt xa trình độ của thế giới, và hết thảy những món đồ chơi mà anh tạo ra đều là những bước nhảy vọt của công nghệ hơi nước. Tốt thôi, nếu xã hội yêu thích những thứ anh tạo ra trong lúc nhàn rỗi đến thế, anh không ngại bán bản vẽ của chúng đi và kiếm một ít tiền về.

Anh cần tiền, cần nhiều nữa là khác. Mặc cho anh có thể làm ra rất nhiều tiền, Susabi biết như vậy vẫn chưa đủ để bản thân có thể chạm tay tới những nguyên liệu xuất sắc nhất mà thế giới này có thể cung cấp và đào bới được những kiến thức bí mật nhất mà xã hội này giấu đi. Những thứ tầm thường không đủ xứng đáng. Anh muốn những thứ còn tốt hơn cả tốt. Anh muốn bản thân trở nên tốt hơn cả tốt. Như hiện tại vẫn chưa đủ. Trong mười năm, anh tạo nên nhiều máy móc hơn toàn bộ thời gian trước đó trong đời mình gộp lại, thứ sau lại xuất chúng hơn thứ trước. Mỗi khi anh chạm tới một ranh giới mới, anh sẽ phá vỡ nó vào lần kế tiếp trở lại. Liên tục không nghỉ, như thể anh ép buộc bản thân bước vào một guồng quay điên cuồng mà ở đó anh không được phép mệt mỏi. Như thể mỗi tạo vật mà anh tạo ra đều là những viên gạch, đứng lên và ngã xuống bởi chính tay anh, để anh có thể dẫm lên, rồi tiếp tục dấn bước vào sâu hơn nữa, xa hơn nữa. Nữa, nữa, nhiều hơn nữa.

Sau cùng, anh không thể trở thành giống như những cỗ máy. Thứ chảy bên trong huyết quản của anh sẽ luôn là máu, và cơ thể anh có thể tỏa ra hơi ấm mà không cần tới hơi nước. Ở con người tồn tại những giới hạn mà họ sẽ không bao giờ có thể phá vỡ. Ngay cả Susabi, cũng không thể phá vỡ.

Nhưng như thế thì đã sao? Bởi vì con người yếu đuối, nên mới dẫn tới sự tiến hóa. Nếu anh được sinh ra với những giới hạn như vậy, thì anh sẽ mài giũa chúng cho tới khi chúng vượt qua ngưỡng của một con người.

Bởi vì cô từng nói, rằng cô thích anh như chính anh. Chỉ một lời của cô cũng đủ để khiến anh phải nhìn nhận bản thân như cách nó đã được sinh ra, và chấp nhận những sự thật về chính mình. Một con người, với giới hạn. Một con người, với trái tim và khối óc. Một con người hữu hạn, và sẽ không bao giờ có thể trở thành một cỗ máy – với tất cả sự hùng mạnh của nó. Anh chẳng biết cô thích ở điểm nào, anh cũng không quan tâm. Nếu cô thích nó, thì anh sẽ không phá bỏ tất cả để làm lại từ đầu. Anh sẽ khiến nó trở nên hoàn thiện hơn, theo cách của một con người. Anh muốn tiến xa hơn. Anh phải tiến xa hơn. Chỉ có như vậy, anh mới xứng đáng với cô. Chỉ có như vậy, anh mới có thể đưa cô đến bên mình, và giữ cô bên cạnh anh, cho tới khi sinh mạng này của một phàm nhân đi tới kết thúc.

Mười năm rốt cuộc không uổng phí. Thời gian trôi qua như nước chảy thoi đưa, và Susabi còn không có thời gian để nhìn lại. Mười năm đối với con người quả thật dài đằng đẵng, nhưng trong mắt anh từng giây từng khắc đều chỉ là những sự chuẩn bị. Chuẩn bị cho bản thân. Chuẩn bị cho đến khi định mệnh thực hiện vai diễn của nó, và mối liên kết trở lại một lần nữa. Chuẩn bị thật tốt, vì anh không muốn mình không sẵn sàng.

Khi cô mở mắt, và trông thấy anh lần đầu tiên, và những ký ức của cô nhận ra anh, và đôi mắt của cô rơi những giọt nước lấp lánh như pha lê, cảm giác như thể nỗi ám ảnh đè nặng trong lòng anh cuối cùng cũng đã được gỡ bỏ, và lần đầu tiên trong suốt mười năm, anh đã có thể hít thở một cách nhẹ nhõm. Rằng cuộc đời này của Susabi, sau tất cả, đã tìm được ý nghĩa của nó.

Miketsu không ấm như lúc ban đầu họ gặp nhau. Thế cũng chẳng hề gì. Anh đủ khả năng để tạo nên một trái tim cho lồng ngực trống rỗng của cô. Nếu cô vẫn không đủ ấm, anh sẽ ôm cô vào lòng mỗi ngày, để hơi ấm của bản thân vây quanh cô và đảm bảo không khắc nào cái lạnh có thể tìm tới cô.

Miketsu không quen cười như lúc ban đầu họ gặp nhau. Không sao. Anh biết trong trí nhớ của cô vẫn còn ghi lại cách để mỉm cười. Nếu cơ mặt của cô chưa quen vận động, anh sẽ mỉm cười với cô mỗi ngày. Nụ cười là một phản xạ có điều kiện, cô sẽ học cách được cách cười ngay thôi.

Miketsu không ăn được những thứ anh nấu. Không phải vấn đề. Anh chỉ cần thay đổi nồng độ dịch vị trong bao tử của cô. Nếu cô cảm thấy chúng không ngon, và cổ họng của cô không thể nuốt được, anh không ngại mớm cho cô từng chút một.

Miketsu không biết nói. Cô chỉ có thể gật đầu hoặc lắc đầu. Cũng không phải gánh nặng. Anh biết cô hiểu từng lời của anh, và chỉ như vậy là quá đủ, Anh dạy cô nhớ mặt chữ, và điều chỉnh thanh quản của cô, cho tới khi âm thanh phát ra là thứ hoàn toàn chính xác với trí nhớ của anh.

Miketsu không có da. Người của cô cứng như những miếng kim loại. Giải quyết được thôi. Anh chỉ cần tìm những bộ da người về cho cô. Kiến thức của anh về giả kim thuật thừa đủ để giữ chúng luôn tươi mới và rạng rỡ suốt cả năm dài, và những khi anh ôm cô, rồi đôi môi của anh tìm đến cô, sẽ là sự mềm mại như những sợi lông vũ vuốt ve anh.

Miketsu không có mắt. Chẳng khó. Anh tạo ra những cặp đồng tử linh động không kém gì mắt thật, với thứ sắc đỏ mà anh quả thật đã đóng chai từ ánh bình minh để nhuộm màu. Khi anh đặt chúng lên gương mặt cô, chúng cứ như bước ra từ ký ức của anh.

Miketsu đôi khi không nhớ được những chuyện ngày trước họ cùng nhau trải qua. Những lần như vậy, anh chỉ cần chỉnh sửa lại bộ nhớ của cô, chèn vào đó những ký ức như cách anh làm với những chiếc đĩa than. Nếu cách đó không được, thì họ luôn có thể cùng nhau tạo nên những ký ức mới. Anh còn cả đời người bên cô, anh luôn có thể mỗi ngày lấp đầy trí nhớ của Miketsu với rất nhiều kỷ niệm. Tới khi bộ nhớ của cô đã đầy, anh sẽ khiến nó rộng hơn nữa, đủ để chứa thêm vài thập kỷ.

Miketsu có những lúc nổi nóng. Có những lúc không nghe lời. Có những lúc vô cảm. Có những lúc mặc kệ anh. Anh biết đấy không phải do bản tính của cô. Chỉ là những lỗi mạch trong hệ thống mà thôi. Nhưng anh không mở ra để chỉnh lại. Những lúc như vậy, anh sẽ nắm bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của cô, và giữ cô trong lòng mình, chậm rãi xoa dịu tấm lưng nóng bừng của cô, cho tới khi cô tìm lại sự bình tĩnh, và trở về là Miketsu của anh.

Miketsu từng nói, lương thiện là do dưỡng dục mà thành. Hoàn cảnh có thể kiến thiết những nền tảng của một con người, nhưng thứ quyết định nội tâm của họ lại nằm ở những người đến và đi trong cuộc đời của họ. Giống như cô, người đến từ những điều tốt đẹp bên trong anh. Bởi vì xung quanh anh chỉ toàn máy móc, anh không thể nhiễm thói xấu xa của con người, và vì cô sinh ra từ cõi lòng của anh, cô có mọi điều tốt đẹp của anh. Tất cả những gì anh cần, là ai đó dạy cho anh cách sử dụng trái tim của bản thân, vun đắp và bồi dưỡng nó mỗi ngày, cho tới khi nó trở nên thật màu mỡ, và định hình nên Susabi – như một con người, với đầy đủ sức mạnh.

Giờ đây khi anh đã có trái tim, đó là nhiệm vụ của anh trong việc giúp cô trở nên hoàn thiện. Trở thành một "con người".

Máy móc có thể trở thành con người được sao? Nghe thật viển vông. Bộ não của máy móc không thể nhận được những tín hiệu của cảm xúc, và máy móc còn không có một trái tim đúng nghĩa. Dẫu cho anh có tài giỏi đến mấy, cũng thật hoang tưởng khi anh muốn đưa một cỗ máy trở thành con người.

Nhưng Miketsu không phải một cỗ máy. Cô là lương tâm của anh. Nếu cô đến từ trái tim của anh, và đắm chìm trong ánh sáng rực rỡ của thiên đường, với tấm lòng dịu dàng đến vậy, và đủ bao dung để cảm thông với một kẻ vô cảm như anh, thì cô chính là con người hoàn hảo nhất. Không quan trọng nếu cơ thể của cô là kim loại. Không quan trọng nếu nước mắt của cô là hóa chất. Không quan trọng nếu máu của cô là nước. Không quan trọng nếu thứ đang đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực của cô chỉ là một cỗ máy không hơn. Miketsu là con người. Có khi còn hơn thế.

Thiên thần ánh sáng của riêng anh. Cứu tinh của anh. Ý nghĩa duy nhất trong cuộc đời của anh.

Anh không yêu máy móc. Sẽ thật sai lầm nếu nghĩ như thế, bởi vì anh quá tỉnh táo để có thể bị chúng ám ảnh. Anh cũng chẳng hứng thú với con người. Trí tuệ của anh là thứ họ không hiểu được, nên anh cũng không cần mở rộng thế giới của mình với họ làm gì.

Đối với Susabi, sau khi đã trải qua hai mươi năm để suy nghĩ, thì tình yêu là điều vô cùng đơn giản. Thì ra, nó cũng chẳng phức tạp đến thế.

Tình yêu là Miketsu. Anh yêu Miketsu. Cô, và chỉ cô mà thôi.

Anh sẽ bảo vệ cô. Bằng mọi giá.

Một tiếng "cạch" vang lên, báo hiệu cho anh biết nhiên liệu đã được nạp đầy. Susabi rảo bước đến bên cạnh Miketsu, tháo những sợi dây dẫn truyền ra khỏi gáy của cô. Những tia sáng của buổi bình minh xuyên qua lớp màn trên cửa sổ, hắt xuống khuôn mặt xinh đẹp đang say giấc nồng với những vết thương đã khỏi hẳn. Ngày hôm nay, nếu tính toán của anh chính xác, sẽ là ngày kết thúc của chuỗi án mạng một thập kỷ. Hiển nhiên rồi, Susabi thừa thông minh để đảm bảo rằng hung thủ không phải anh. Miketsu rồi sẽ được vinh danh trên mặt báo như một người hùng, vì đã thành công rửa sạch thể diện cho Bundesgrenzschutz. Trong những năm tháng kế tiếp, anh không cần cất công đi săn mồi nữa, cũng nên cho chuỗi án mạng này đến điểm kết thúc đi thôi.

Cơ thể của anh vờn trên người cô khi anh trèo lên giường, đôi bàn tay với thân nhiệt nóng bừng cố hữu chạm vào hai gò má đang trở nên hồng hào. Mi mắt của cô khẽ động, rồi anh trông thấy hình bóng của bản thân phản chiếu trong đôi đồng tử của cô. Ngắm nhìn cô đã mười năm, và anh vẫn thấy cô đẹp như thế.

"Chào buổi sáng, Miketsu."

Anh mỉm cười, chưa bao giờ cười nụ cười tươi tắn đến vậy, và vươn người hôn lên làn môi đỏ hồng của cô.


End file.
